our bodies lay on salt
by Rikoret
Summary: —Me has encontrado perdida en un campo de desesperación y egoísmo. Cambia las sombras de mi nombre y besa mis labios secos.


**Summary:** —Me has encontrado perdida en un campo de desesperación y egoísmo. Cambia las sombras de mi nombre y besa mis labios secos.

 **Personajes:** Eto/Sen T. , Kanae V. (Menciones de Shuu).

 **Extensión:** One-shot. 985 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos lo derechos de personajes a esa perra turbia de Sui Ishida.

* * *

 _ **"Our bodies lay on salt"**_

Eto es la diosa de lo injusto,

Kanae, un simple vagabundo con deseos de amar.

Rompiendo las leyes de lo insano, Eto abanica aires tóxicos e infecta a todos,

(al mundo).

Eto, la diosa de lo injusto. Viste sombreros de huesos y vestidos de sangre seca. Armando figuras y cuerpos que narran tristezas y sentimientos podridos. Porque si así lo quisiera, Eto podría reírse de la vida y jugar distintos papeles-encarando la gente pobre de imaginación y amando vacía-mente. Pero matar es su fuerza vital y el odio su jalea real. Intensamente rompe cráneos y atormenta a los demonios...

—Amor mío—Susurrando como víbora.

Ella huele a flores podridas y decepciones. Sí que apesta, Eto apesta mucho. Pese a ello, los creyentes seguirán alabando a su dios. Como creadora, madre y verdugo. Castiga a los desobedientes y a la felicidad (Ella no tiene lugar en el mundo real). Ríe intoxicando el aire y se regocija en la infelicidad ajena. Eto es como un manantial de decepciones y proveedora de corazones secos.

Kanae, fiel creyente, hace todo lo que su creadora ordene (si digo, te cortas, lo haces. Si digo, no hables, coseré tu boca. Si no quiero que veas a nadie mas que a mi, lo harás). Es injusta y a la vez no. Bañándose en sufrimiento colores opacos, sigue sobreviviendo a la realidad. Pasa la aguja por la carne y Kanae se retuerce (Oh mi...) finge, miente, lastima. Roba, mata, muere. «Muere». Se mi sirviente, acompáñame a romper sueños y ser mi _segunda_ amante (Ante todo, Ka-ne-ki-kun) Hermoso nombre ¿No, Kanae?

Eto manipula, engaña y se revuelca entre el desosiego y la desesperación de Kanae. Habitando de a poco, introduciendo su dedo en herida sangrantes (haciéndola gritar tanto como le gusta a ella), en los rincones del corazón vendado y mordido-miles de veces- de Kanae, para que sea una nueva entidad...pura y exclusivamente para satisfacer el egoísmo de Eto. Diosa Buho-de-un-ojo. Inquebrantables gritos retuercen su mundo y deforman sus huesos-.

(«Ayúdame, Maestro Shuu. Sálvame».)

Rompiendo todo a su paso, varía de personalidades y su amor carece de sentido mezclando bromas oscuras con saliva ácida. Habla con su mente y vocifera con sus dedos raspados.

Vendando al vagabundo que pasa por ahí y corrompiendo la cordura de la vida-no tan cuerda-. Porque hará que Kanae la ame, la arañe y se convierta en la amante del dios.

Con esa naturaleza sádica tan suya y esos ojos enfermos de gloria por Shuu. Son un dúo imparable y quiere-desea, ama y exige- el amor del vagabundo que rompe a gritos en las noche de sangre. Con huesos quebrados y una sonrisa de...

—Mátame.

Obligada por la oscuridad que la envuelve, hace todo lo que su dios le diga. Esa oscuridad que en su momento sedujo a Eto, ahora Kanae también se siente excitada por el inmenso vacío que ve en los ojos de su dios. Y hará todo por ella, aunque no quiera y con sus manos atadas y labios apretados deba decir:

—Lo siento, maestro Shuu.

Confundida.

Quebrada.

Insolente, magullada.

Cuando Kanae piensa en Eto se ríe de locura y lanza flores marchitas. Pero con Shuu es distinto y no existen golpes, agujas y tiene a vista completa del mundo-no necesita hilos para ver a Shuu como su todo-.

Eto quiere crear muñecos que la amen.

Kanae quiere amar-y lo hace-. Pero no es a Eto a quien quiere, aunque se obligue a creerlo.

Porque en un final, Kanae quiere saber porque Eto la abandona a su suerte y debe pelear por Shuu-(Oh querido, mio) y por su lugar en el corazón descolorido de Eto-con ese tal Ka-ne-ki-kun, el primer amante-. Rozando la locura y rompiendo la lógica de la razón con las pupilas dilatadas y escuchando los gritos del horror del amor de Eto. (Ella quiere ser la primera, la única, la más importante).

Y no importa que Eto haya querido que cantara su nombre y se bañara en sangre. Nunca podrá contra la moral de Kanae y su profundo encanto al maestro Shuu.

«Maestro Shuu. Te encontré-ayúdame a bajar de este bote de maldiciones y corazones triturados».

—Dios me ha hecho probar la carne prohibida y la sangre corrupta.

Necesita implorar perdón. Armarse de valor.

«Pero no niegues que

te ha gustado.

—Solo yo puedo darte ese gusto,

cariño».

Arrepentida, busca quien se la devore completa. Le queme los ojos y muerda sus labios hasta sangrar. —Oh amor mío, que decepción eres para el maestro Shuu y su "grandeza"— sonríe Eto. Diosa de lo injusto, amar y no ser correspondido ¿no? Atragantarse con sonidos de relojes antiguos y que recuerdos de antaño te roben los suspiros. Suspiros dirigidos a Eto.

Solo quiero alguien a quien amar—Dice Eto.

—Solo quiero alguien que me ame—Llora Kanae.

Ambas se necesitan a pesar de los derrumbes que crean a su alrededor. Ella prefiere escuchar el sonido de la carne molida en el sótano del corazón de Eto a apreciar el silencio que le da la infelicidad.

Burlándose de Ken, exige su lugar y rompe todas las reglas. Sonriendo a Kanae, Eto ríe con locura pura en su baile de sangre y amor retorcido, mientras Kanae acepta ser desangrada.

Kanae quiere suplicar algo inaudible. Robar sus labios y lamer todo lo que ella es.

Las manecillas del reloj de su tiempo se mueven rápido. Ambas lo saben, lo presienten. Y quieren contar historias de color gris, desesperación y odio hacia el mundo. Porque las palomas las odian, Kaneki las odia y el maestro Shuu no la quiere y se arrepiente de haberse enamorado de un infeliz con fetichismos retorcidos.

Hundirse en las decepciones y comer carne cruda, eso hacen Eto y Kanae. Como amantes, como cuerpos que cuentan historias. Recostadas en sal, perdonando sus nombres.

(Y Kanae, con su jadeante voz...

—Po-por f-favor, S-alva-a-me ¡S-Salvame!

no vuelve a hablar en absoluto,

y canta solo para ella)

* * *

 **Algo muy raro pasó acá y se me ocurrió escribirlo. Estoy hasta los huevos con mi poca inspiración y desesperación por escribir.**

 **Espero que les guste. Algún día voy a mejorar, mientras tanto espérenme.**

 **Se despide Rikoret.**


End file.
